dragon_racefandomcom-20200213-history
Story (Canon)
WIP Summary Protagonist finds a portal (internet) to Bella and Pum talks to Pro. An Imp named Calma with informs them of the War/ms attacking the Fad/es. Story (Cannon) "Welcome to Nelma, where magic roams free" "I see that you have found the portal here, Internet. "Oh no, on Imp is coming" "Hel-lo, I'm Calma, the king hurt me" "Scam" Pum said. [Help] [Don't] "ugg ..." Calma stands up. "can I tell you something, I'm the prince of the War/ms clan, it's not that good over there" "the king is starting to kill non-Imps for his enjoy meant and is going to attack the Fad/es!" "we better act fast, as Cam would say, "gota go fast" Pum said. Calma smiles as the background turns into a forest. "We need to find them, Human I need to ask you can you tell me your name and gender" male female other (note, these options don't change the story, its just for looks) "great, lets find them" (free roam mode) "Foot prints, they must be around here' Pum said "..." "as Cam would say "What are those." "Who are you, what are you doing" the creatures said. "We need help stopping Dialca and the War/ms from killing of the Fad/es" "Who are you though?" they said. "We are the um.." Calma said doubtfully Ho/keys ... adventure group "ok we are Agarifs, we come from this place called "fandom" One of the Agarif said "and some how transported here" "I'm Emily, the group puts there trust in me to lead them, even though they used to hunt me down, i'll try to help" "what can a fat, kangaroo dragon like you do?" Pun teased "I'm petty good in battle" Em admitted. "when we were warped here, Emily knew what to do, build a fire and hunt for food, she told us if we didn't have Light, evil creatures would come" Someone said. "cool" Calma said with enthusiasm. "I'm going to teach you how the fight" (battle start) "this is you, use 1 for attack and 2 for check, try checking me" Check: Health: Infinite, something is making her a god. "great try attacking me, oh wait, you need this" (you've obtained Agarif Scale boots, 30 defense, 10 attack, made from real Agarif scales and it have a medium ranged attack, I guess they "weigh you down") (your first attack, you may attack after the dialog that is after there attack) "good, now let's practice dodging" (medium sized scales start sprouting up, doing 20 damage per hit and they disappear after 3 seconds) "great job ... I remember this human ... like you but, its face was all ways neutral and yellow, it had a striped shirt and some times it murdered everyone.." (uses the some attack as before but does 15 damage) "..., this 3 year old tried to protect me from the monster..., but they killed her..." (a targeting scale flys around the bullet board doing 15 damage per hit) "and they ended up killing me too" (Emily is now valuable) up [attack] "____, I guess you can save the Fad/es with out me" "EM" A small Agarif walks towards Emily, "Why did you kill her?" "I'm fine Randy, It takes more then that to kill me" (Emily and Randy run away) "hay, i'm liking your style" (Emily isn't vulnerable any more) "as darkness grows, I fight back" "I swear I didn't say that" "I, Sparksdragon, said that" " ..." "I'm one the gods of this universe" (demo version only will be underlined) "I guess I should end the story now, its getting late, enjoyed the demo?" "I did not dream this" "I created the dreams" "And whats a demo?" "A early, free ending to a story, used for something called 'games', you don't need to know about it" "Bye ___" "Bye ___" (credits here and th end of demo) "ok, but why me?" "I jut want to see the tides turn" "oh ok, I'm going to stop the battle right now so I can eat" (battle ends) (you obtain 10 honders, money money money) "nice work, I'd like you to meet RP" "Hi I'm Randy Parker, Junior Leader of the group" "..." "great job out there" "Agarifs are as stupid as Imps" (pum line) "no, we're popular in our home world and learn basic language real quick" "ugg" "lets move on and go to Demjoho Credits Sparksdragon, storyboard ZeroBytes, coder Peashooter and sunflower, spriter LunarExplosion , extra help Category:Cannon